Something About The Attitude
by i'm just lost
Summary: The Li mansion is on fire because Eriol sent his spoiled,rebellion and tomboy daughter to train to be the new studant of his 'not little anymore'desandent but don't worry our hero is still cute&stubborn as ever R&R CHAP.6 IS UP
1. Cleaniness Is Next To Godliness

**Hey... this is a new friend joining the ccs fiction section... I have a lot of stories but this the first _card captors _story ever... I really hope you would like it cuz I've been working for months now...**

**Before you read I have a few notes:**

Note 1:

I don't own card captors or any of it's characters .so, please don't sue me cuz I'm not rich... but if you do sue me all I can give you is my bed ,my clothes and lap top (which is not actually mine ) . You can have my brothers if you want cuz I definitely don't wanna see them around…

Note 2:

The only character I own is Mylana Hiragziawa.

Note 3:

The summery:

The Li's are going to have a hard time taming the rebellion of Eriol's daughter … her father wanted her to train …she wanted to head back home …but fate wanted her to fall in love with the least expected person

Note 4:

Please guys. Give my story a chance. Give ME a chance …

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

**_something_****_ about the attitude_**

**Chapter one**

**Cleanness is Next to Godliness …**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I was seventeen, fate had changed my life forever. People look at me strangely as if trying to guess what could have happened back then. My story can't be summed up in two or three sentences. And it can't be packaged into something neat and simple that people would immediately understand.

There are moments when I wish to roll the clock and take all the sadness away. But I got the feeling that if I did the joy would be gone as well...

I closed my eyes and memories began reversing in my head. I could feel my self grow a bit younger. Then, like me the world begins to change...

I was, as people say, *daddy's princess*. But let's just keep in mind that I act nothing like a princess. And as hard as my parents try to tame my rebellion. Their trails were always in vain. So one day my dad had enough of my madness and decided to send me to china to get some ass kicking lessons (ass kicking stands for martial arts) and to learn more about magic...

Did I forget to tell you that my dad is a sorcerer?

My name is Mylana .Hiragziawa Mylana. I'm the daughter of Tomoyo & Eriol (that we all know and love). ^_^ ' and according to what I've saw in my mom's video tapes my father HAS changed in looks and manners. If there is some one to thank, my money would be on mom.

Well... she IS something...

My father sent me to Hong Kong for several reasons .one of them was to get some serious training (and another was to not see my face for a few months) .but my plans were to beat whoever is suppose to train me (so confident, huh?) and head back to London... to my bed .. sweet bed ..

So now I'm standing again in front of a large gate. In the same spot I was standing on years ago...and I began recalling the memories of that day...

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"So, this is the Li mansion, Suppi?" I asked. Chewing my mint gum.

"I bet it is. I sense the cards inside" he answered floating beside me.

"Whatever" I took a look at the surroundings "sense they don't seem to have a doorbell or something, what do you suggest we do to get inside ".

"Yell for them to open"

"Nah I don't think they'll hear us. Besides I don't wanna hurt my golden throat" I gave him a nasty looking smirk "how about I soften the gate a little"

I reached for the gate but that annoying stuffed animal held into my watch to keep me from doing what I had in mind...

"Come on, let go" I said "Suppi, you're no fun at all"

"Are you outta your mind?" he yelled "those cost thousands"

"Fine just let go "I sighed" I'll just climb over then but "death glaring" if something happened to me you'll be underground in seconds"

So, leaving my suitcase behind. I climbed the gate up and I jumped to the other side when I reached the top of it. I started walking towards the entrance of the mansion which seemed to be a very long way. That's when Suppi popped out of nowhere into my face …

"Wait a second" he said with a distrust tune "What are you thinking?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked uneasily...has he discovered what I've planed to do??!?

"You're not attending to meet them looking the way you do, Are you?"

"Huh?!"

What is this moron talking about??!! 

I looked down at myself and let's see what I found …

One of my socks was down.

My shoes were not too shiny.

A few buttons of my shirt and jacket were unbuttoned.

The side Zipper of my skirt was half opened. (Remember guys it's the SIDE zipper)

My shirt wasn't under my skirt anymore.

Messy pigtails with half tied hair wraps.

And a backwards worn hat.

So it wasn't a DISTRUST tune he used a while ago. It was a DISGUST tune.

And sometimes I thank god for not giving him cleverness.

Cuz if he did. It would be a disaster for me.

"I don't see what's wrong?!"I said innocently.

"Mylana, just because parents are not around doesn't mean that they won't know about this "he said .ACTING wisely "first impressions are very important"

"Oh" I rose my eyebrows puzzled "what do you want me to do?" he slapped his forehead.

"Please, try to look neat "he said 

"Ah, that " I said taking off my jacket "hold this for a minute, my lord" I said mockingly.

I pulled my socks up, buttoned my shirt, zipped the skirt, fixed my hair and placed my hat the right way. I took the jacket from Suppi who was looking like one of those weight lifting maniacs. I folded it and placed it over my left arm.

"Ok .I'm ready"

I waited for seconds for him to say something like 'you look magnificent ' or at least a ' that's much better '. But instead I found a ' you stink. Go take a shower ' look.

"What??" I half yelled 

"Maybe you should do something about your shoes "he said crossing his arms.

Veins popped outta my head forming 'x's on my forehead. I felt steam coming outta my ears.

I like the saying "cleanness is next to godliness ".

BUT NOT THAT MUCH ….

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**End of chapter one …**

**TBC…**


	2. Brotherly Love

**Hey people... I've changed the title as you can see...I hope you like this chapter... and sorry for not updating sooner...**

**Special thanks to...**

Miss Moonie~ this chapter is for you... thanks for being the first to review.

Chihiro~ you'll have to find out 4 yourself... thank U so much.  

**Something about the attitude….******

**Chapter Two   **

***Brotherly Love*  **

_Life is a bed of roses..._

Now, whoever tells you that is either a big fat liar or a really hopeful person with a major fucked up mind .Cuz life sucks, big time. Well, that's what I have seen so far and that's what my life keeps on proving to me...

For example, aunt Sakura recorded a video tape at the hospital a few days after I was born. It started perfectly lovely but as they say ' happiness just don't last'. I've watched this tape once and I never wanna see it ever again.  NEVER. 

*flash back*  

"How adorable" aunt Meilin squealed...what can I say .you can't blame her J

"Yeah  ... I know  ..." dad said with pride holding the little version of me in his arms.

"Watcha gonna name her?" aunt Sakura asked from behind the camera.

"Mylana suits her. Don't you think Eriol?" my mom said sitting on the white hospital bed.

"What ever you say, hon." 

And this is when the disaster started...

"Cute" Meilin said. "I think that she is going to be businesswomen just like her gra..."

"Not in a billion years "my dad interrupted "my daughter is going to study Arts in college"

"Excuse me Mr.Eriol "my mom said angrily "I'm the one to deicide my girl's future and she is going to be my #1 model"

The three of them started arguing …

"Guys "uncle Yukito said ^_^; "you are scaring the poor baby"

"I bet you that she is gonna be a spoiled brat" a voice said

The camera turned the direction of the sound. It showed a brown haired man. He was crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Look who is talking" uncle Touya said glaring at that man "at least she is better   than your noisy sons. God bless the monster for her long suffering "uncle T rocks

"Touya, you do realize that talking about MY kids. And stop calling me a monster already. I'm a married woman"

"So, I'm a single man"  

Everyone started to fight with each other. Meilin, mom and dad were still fighting about my faraway future & I personally think its DUM. Fighting about something I'm gonna decided anyway when I still can't form words in my mouth.

As for the others the were having some kind of contest that includes glaring and swearing...

"I said she's ….."

"Give up already ….." 

"You're sleeping on the couch ….."

"Take that back …….."

"I want DIVORCE you BASTERD ……"

"In your dreams BITCH …"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SISTER YOU SON OF………"

Talking 

Talking

Talking

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Everyone shut up as I cried in pain …I believe that is how I started having the migraine attacks …….    

*End of flashback*

Okay, you may not see my point. but what I'm trying to say is that I've never been so lucky .my dad think that I got cursed somehow after I was born .so, he made me a good luck charm bracelet and asked me to never take it off when I was three. Personally, I think that the reason of my misfortune is the mental retarded environment I'm living in …

Back to what happened at the Li mansion. I've decided not to kill Suppi after he promised not to open his mouth for the rest of the day…

I took the few stairs before I walked to the door. I was about to knock on the door sense bells seems to give them the creeps. But it was suddenly opened by something with the speed of light. & with yell, I fell down on my poor ass as it pushed me out of the way. This thing happened to be a guy with a cloud of dust behind him.

An older guy followed him to the gate .so the first was the prey and the second was the hunter...

"You're NOT going anywhere "the hunter yelled "come back you little…"

"Do you think I'm that stupid .handing my own life just because you said so … ha"

"Have your way bro "forming a thunder ball 

"Oh boy " I said crawling away …I may not know what is going on but I can feel the danger around

CLASH…

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled covering my ears and closing my eyes.

Everything went silent for a few seconds. I opened one eye to make sure I'm still safe. Well, for now.

I turned to the field of the short battle I just witnessed. And then both eyes went wiiiiiiide.

"Oh shit"I yelled at the sight of a dead man lying on the ground..." oh man look at what've you done "I said obviously frightened.

The hunter turned to me and I felt like something crawled under my skin as he gave me the COLD stare...

"That's none of your business" he said crossing his arms.

"Uh yeah "I agreed fearfully, but then I did the stupidest choice and opened my BIG mouth (acting courageous) "I'm the witness here .it IS my business, mister"

He stared at me for a min but then his mouth twisted into an evil smirk. And I felt like running but the sight of that guy froze my knees.

"Well then, maybe I should get rid of you so it'll be MY business"

He took a step a forward and I crawled backwards. He took two other steps and I crawled back further more. He took three other steps and I crawled back until I hit the wall .he kept on walking without any sign of mercy in his eyes. Needless to say, my fear controlled me and I grasp Suppi from my jacket pocket and threw him at that guy's face.

"Transform you useless thing" he did as told and beat the evil man to the ground .he was now standing on him.

"What the F**K is this thing "the guy yelled and I sighed out of relief .and leaned back relaxing. 

"Kaede, Evan. What's going on?" a voice asked. And I turned to the door and found women in her mid thirties standing there.

"Suppi??!!!!!!!" she asked and he turned to her. She didn't seem to care about the dead body

"I hope you don't mind the mess .Mrs.Li. But this boy was attacking my mistress"

"Was ABOUT to attack "the guy said "and don't call me a BOY you BEAST"

Mrs.Li turned to me and smiled "you must be Mylana "she said.

"Yup, and you are my new master's wife?"

"That's right"

"Please don't tell that this going to be my partner" the three of us gave him a glare "this is hell".

Mrs.Li turned to me with an apologizing smile "please, don't mind my idiot son's behavior. No thanks to his father he became this way"

Suddenly the dead guy stood up. He was at least ten meters away but believe me I felt the heat of his boiling blood. I was unmoving with slightly parted lips and some (???) and (!!!) floating over my head.

"You moron" the traveler from the dead land said furiously "you ruined the hair doe" pointing his index fingers at his half burned hair. The other half was spiked up. You see some electric sparks moving between his hairs.

"That'll teach you not to go crashing my babe into public walls"

"It was YOUR fault"

"Oh yeah, how is that smart ass?"

"You didn't repair the brakes"

"You didn't tell me you wanted to use it"

"I was in a hurry"

"Why is that? No, let me guess. You run away from dad"

"No, I was gonna race with that Zane dude"

"YOU WHAT?!"

Mrs.Li, Suppi, and I kept on turning our gazes between the two until I started feeling dizzy. I was snapped back to reality by a loud yell.

"YOUR GIRLFREIND SAID SO"

"SHE IS _NOT_ MY GIRL FRIEND "  
"when did they change the subject "I asked.

"I'm as clueless as you are .but its time to end this nonsense anyway" she said" CHAN…." She started.

Both guys turned to their mother "NO" they yelled in unison "not the change card"

"Please mom, I've got a date tonight with Saki."

"Just calm down and put that cursed card away. But hey you just said you don't have a girlfriend"

"Shut up both of you "Mrs.Li yelled 

"Spinal sun, get off" I ordered. He changed back and flew to my shoulder.

"Thanks a bunch, princess" the guy said mockingly. He dusted himself and walked away."Later Ma"

"And where the hell do you think you are going?"Mrs.Li said.

"Uuhhhh just around the corner" he runs away...

"Wait up, Kaede "his brother called.

Mrs.Li rolled her eyes "let's go inside "she said "I'll give you something to deal with the headache you must be having right now"

So, his name is Kaede Huh??

That's a name I'll be adding to my REVANGE list 

_End of chapter two..._

**_NEXT TIME…_**

****

_Mylana is going to meet the great Syaoran Li _     


	3. Morning Sunshine

**Hey again **

**Special thanks to **

Angel blossom~ glad you find it funny ,Sis. This one is for you.

Unknwn-Past~ thanx sugar for your time ..and yes your assumption is VERY much true…oh and this one is for ya 

**Something about the attitude ..**

**Chapter three **

**Morning Sunshine **

you could say that the rest of that day didn't go very well . I discovered that Mrs.Li is actually MY aunt sakura . boy has she changed. And I kinda got the shock of my life when her husband came in calling her 'sakura'. Not because of the discovery . its because her is the one who called me a SPOILED BRAT at the hospital and GOD HE WAS GOING TO BE MY MASTER.

Anyways, he came in with his daughter , Kari. he sat completely ignoring the fact I was there. And  when he finally noticed me he started babbling about THE RULES I should never break. While he was going on the list of the allowed and forbidden he was giving me the LOOK that clearly said 'break one of my precious rules and I'll break your every bone. Aunt sakura was obviously bored so she excused her self to make dinner while Kari stayed for emotional and physical support. Believe me he is the freakiest of freaks and one hell of a weirdo.

*~*Flash Back*~*

he was sitting on the couch just across the small coffee table. To me we were close More than needed. whenever he moved his arms to explain something I jump, ready to run for my life. But then I try to cover up my fear by nodding in understanding  

"#21,never show any disrespect to any body who lives here" he said "is that clear?"

"yup"

"#22,you have to be modest. no yelling at any servants"

half an hour later..

"#85, no body piercing or tattoos"

"#86,no hair dyeing or any contact lenses"

"but I'm far sighted. I need my lenses"

"wear glasses"

"but…

"NO BUTS"

'this is hell' I thought as I rested my cheek on my hand.

Hours later …

"#519 ..blah blah blah blah blah blah" paused "blah blah ????!!!"

"Huh?" I snapped "yeah that's fine" I said slipping back to my sleep..

"blah blah ??"

"I said no hiding aura's "he said "I hope you don't have a problem with that "

"nooooo" I said mockingly "no problem at all"

"you seem tired "he said

'DUH' I thought.

"that's for today" he said as he got up and walked out .

"please don't tell me that there is more "I said hopefully.

"there is" Kari answered 

"how in hell did I get into this?" I mumbled 

"the question is, how on earth are you going to survive this?" she said smiling faintly.

"you know, you are not making this any better" I groaned.

"I know" she said as her smile widen" so you need any help unpacking"

"I could use a hand …" I said smiling back.

The next morning….

"WAKE UP" Kaede yelled..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I fell down from my bed hit my head on the nearby table." Holly sh*t"I held my forehead with both hands trying to take all the pain out.

"how? why? when?" Kari shot up from her bed and started firing questions. It must have been the effects of her dream. but then she realized that her brother disturbed our beauty sleep." What's going on?" she shouted at her laughing brother who was holding the door frame for support sense he was having blast …

"I hate you " I glared at him. I don't get it. That was suppose to be an insult but he seemed to like it cuz he was laughing harder now..

"GET OUT" Kari yelled throwing her pillows at him. But he just closed the door before it reached him. He opened the door again and started to make goofy faces .Kari continued to throw her things at him. Blankets, stuffed toys, note books ,chairs and the laundry basket.

"ok.ok. stop before you start throwing your underwear" he said "I'm sure I don't wanna see it. Let alone touch it and smell it" he said . Kari was burning in all shades of red not only from anger but also from embarrassment.

" I said GET OUT" she took the yellow note book from her desk and threw it at him . he caught it and opened the first page.

"this could be useful" he said walking out the room.

"god ,I thought aliens were attacking" she said .sighing and slipping under the covers. I stared at her calm figure but then..

"OH NO" she shot up " I JUST GAVE HIM MY DAIRY" she run after Kaede and I heard something crash downstairs followed by his yell. I smirked and got back on my bed .that should teach him a lesson. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but something told me not to . I opened one of my eyes and my gaze wondered around the messy room . I took a glance at the clock before closing my eye again ..but realization hit me hard ..

"OH NO"I yelled "KARI, YOUR DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR BEING LATE"

_End of chapter three_

**_Next chapter:,_**

_What will kids do when parents are not around???/_  

      


	4. A Kick To the

**Hey people, I'm sorry this chapter has to be so short...plz forgive me*bowing politely*... lost girl is gonna do her best next time .I promise... I told you at the last chapter that I'm going to write about when parents aren't around but I deicide to write that later….**

**Special thanks to:**

**call-me-princess  ~ **thanks sweets for reviewing. Glad u liked it.

**Darkcherry** ~ sorry for not updating this sooner . and sorry this has to be short..&thanks

**Unknwn-past **~ you again , I never thought that you would continue reading my story. Really sugar, I just wanna say that I LOVE YOU sooooooo much .. hugs & kisses . I wish the best of luck with your story…

**Leena-chan **~what else did u expect from Saoyran's kids they just have to be weirdoes and freaks…poor sakura she has to deal with them EVERYDAY…

**I'd also like to thank my friend shino-chan for her support. She is going to publish her story soon .its called "Married by Mistake " its reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally cool . you better read it or you are gonna miss a lot.. thanks a bunch girl ..     **    

**Something about the attitude**

**Chapter four,**

**A kick to the …..**

*****************************

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your spiritual moment. But would be kind enough to TAKE IT EASY ON ME?" I said trying to stay out of the thunders' way .and it wasn't very easy especially in that training outfit sakura gave me. A tight long sleeved indigo Chinese style shirt with a crimson short skirt and Chinese slippers. I finally found a safe cover behind Evan's back. So I stuck to him.

"I can grantee you that you're notleaving this place until they give you a phobia of thunder" he said smiling goofily.

"they already did" I said peek from behind him at the older man sitting on the rock and my hand balled into a fist" but I'm not leaving until I give them a taste of their own medicine"

"Hmmmmmmmm" Saoyran said holding his chin with his eyes closed as if he is thinking and not really bothering about me "you know I never asked about your element. It must have slipped my mind"

"Hellooooooo, I'm in a major dangerous situation here. Your beasts are flying around with idiocy like some circus clowns trying to freak me out of my skin. And you're asking abou…"I stopped as I realizing something  ..."Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked sweetly wanting to make sure that I heard him right. Kaede almost had a heart attack from the TOO sweet and innocent faked look. Too bad, I really wished he would have one.

"What is your element?" Saoyran asked again calm and cool as ice.

"Oh come one don't tell me that the GREAT Li clan leader can't figure out my element. Tell me, who is the moron who made you the leader" I said "I still can't see why my dad had to make a big deal out of you 'Saoyran this and Saoyran that'. But really old man, you must retire. It's obvious that you lost your talent" I said sarcastically adding a little laugh at my 'little speech'.

"Its not that kid" he said "your Aura is too weak to be sensed. Let alone figure it out"

I fell in the ground in animated style. Just when I finally thought I got him .it turned the other way around. Kari sighed and the boys laughed but their laughers were immediately shut down by Saoyran's glare...

"Thanks for making me feel special" I sighed "I'm a metal elemental"

"That's why you hate thunder" Evan whispered 

"Uhhhhh yeah but don't tell anybody" 

"Kaede" Saoyran said "teach her the basics of martial arts"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' I thought. And Kaede had the 'why me?' look on his face. It's a good thing that we feel about each other.  Saoyran stood up and walked away with Evan and Kari. I guessed that they are going to find somewhere else to train.

Training with Kaede? And without anyone around to stop us from hurting each other?

This so NOT going to end up a happy ending?

"Well princess, the faster we start the sooner we get this over with" I heard Kaede said.

"This is definitely NOT going to be much of a pleasure"

An hour later *   *

  "Okay, I think that is going to do... for now anyway" he said "now do a high kick" I tried but I ended up on my butt.

"I really prefer playing Tekken 4.its easier and MUCH more fun" I said.

"Listen how about you shut up and show me a high kick"

"No, how about I show your face a high kick"

"Get your ass up and do it"

"Fine fine…."

"Ok.part your feet…" 

"Like this?"

"A little more."

"Like this?"

"Yes  ... now fists up to your chest"

"Like this?"

"…….uhhhh yeah like that"

"Hey stop staring at my breasts"

"I'm was NOT staring "

"I saw you"

"I WAS NOT"

"WAS TOO"  
"WAS NOT"  
"WAS TOO"

"WAS NOT"   

"WAS TOO"  
"WAS NOT"  
"WAS TOO"

"WAS NOT"   

"WAS TOO

"WAS TOO"

"WAS NOT……HEY"

"God we sound as if we are fighting over Pamela Anderson's breasts"

"Mine is much better"

"Suuuuure just show me the kick"

I showed him the kick and made him a special offer to let him FEEL it. It was painful enough that he would never have a child to call his own...

I told it was not going to be a happy ending…

_End of chapter four …._

**_Next chapter.._**

_A little package from Tomoyo &Eriol is going to ruin the day and wait for Mylana to get dragged to Victoria Secret….    _  


	5. Mommies Always & Forever

**Something about the attitude**

**Chapter Five,**

**Mommies Always & forever..  **

*******************************************

"hey guys"sakura "how did your training go today?"

"Baaad" we said in unison. except for Saoyran of course.

"I'm exhausted"

"I'm all worn out"

"I'm tired, hungry, dizzy and sleepy" I said as I let myself rest on the comfy couch. Right limbs hanging down from the side. Evan pulled me up to sit me up and he sat down beside me.

"oh quit complaining. it not you who can barely walk" Kaede said" but oh wait, you are a princess. You were born to be a spoiled complaining brat "he mocked. 

"you deserved it."

"why you……"we glared at each other..

"SHUT UP" Sakura yelled

"k" we replied…

" I'm gonna see if lunch is ready " she said with her hand on her hips. "so behave yourselves"

I sat between Evan and Kari with Saoyran on the near armed chair and Kaede lying on the loveseat. All of us were facing the turned off TV with out a word.

"Master Li" Wei said bowing politely after knocking the door. "your mail, Sir". 

Saoyran took the envelops from the Wei (AN: sometimes I wonder when will this guy  die)

"bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills and what's this?? " he said checking out a big light 

  brown package with a black familiar hand writing on that said :

China,

Hong Kong,

Li Mansion,

P.O.Box.,1234

 Saoyran opened the package and my eyes went wide when I saw the item he pulled from inside. .'God don't let it be what I think it is' I prayed silently.

"a video tape??!!" he asked confused. "Evan, play this on the VCR" 

Evan took the tape and pushed it inside the VCR. He sat down on the floor waiting for it to begin. I'm still praying with my eyes looking up begging god to have mercy on me. 

"HEY LI" I slapped my forehead as I saw my mom's face on the TV screen. Evan got freaked out not really expecting that kind of a greeting. 'oh no, what sin have I done to be cursed by her following me everywhere' I thought.

"how is it going? I really hope you are o.k. my girl is not giving you I hard time is she?. I wanted to call but no thanks to the time difference between England and China I didn't know when to call you. So I decided to send this tape. Brilliant idea I know. If I wasn't smart I wouldn't be this rich  .I'm very sure that you're taking good care of her but I can't help my self feeling worried .you have to feed her right. You can have your fun with her every once in a while by giving her eggplants. Its fun to see her face pout  while forced to eat it . oh don't give her to much sweets or she won't be modeling for me. and Whatever happens don't let her wear pants in public its bad enough that she had  her hair cut like a guy . I don't want my baby to be mistook for a pretty boy. and have her in bed in by 10 .ok I'd really appreciate it if you would do that Li , for old times sake. "she  stopped drinking a glass of water .

"mom" I groaned in embarrassment. cheeks redden slightly. As Kaede laughed and I threw the remote control at his head "ouch" he mumbled adding some curses.

"If you don't mind could you show this tape to my girl. I'd like to remind her of some manner that might slip her mind "my mom continued 

"like she would know what manners are "Kaede said and I took off my shoe and threw it at him." Is it so much fun to throw thing at people?" he said rubbing his head.

"YES" Kari and I yelled.

"…HEY WHIP CREAM " I heard my mother's yell. And my face twisted in horror as I heard her favorite nickname for me .

"whip cream?" Evan asked in obvious puzzlement. And Saoyran stared at the screen for a min. then decided to get the hell outta here before my mom get emotional..    

"Whip Cream?? haha.. whip cream" Kaede laughed I searched for something to throw "don't you dare" he said .

"I forgot to tell you some things cuz I was busy crying my heart out sending you off. I hope you don't cause the Li's any trouble .."

"you have no idea what we have been through.." Kaede said..

"just shut up. I wanna listen"

"why you can't live on with out mommy ?" I glared at him..

"KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY BUSNIESS " I yelled at the three making them cover their ears. "AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOM IN ANY BAD WAY"I paused " YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T TALK WHEN I'M AROUND.DON'T TALK AT ALL" I said walking to the VCR pressing the eject button. Taking the tape out. And walked out of the room.

"YOU IDIOT" Kari yelled.

"Man, please don't make her mad again. For my eardrums' sake" Evan said.

I stomped angrily to the kitchen door .Sakura turned to me with a smile on her face but the smile was erased when she saw the sight of an angry me. I took a glass of water and drank it. 

"What's the matter, Mylana?"

"NOTHING"

"I guess its Kaede" she said "same problem as the father" she sighed.

"god bless who ever is going to marry him" I said

"you know I used to fight with Saoyran when we were young" she said and I rose my eye brow in questioning "but not as much you two are "she added

"sorry to have to tell you this your son is the most annoying freak of nature"

"uhhhh… well, you are very angry right now. How about we go out after lunch and cool things " she said and I smiled.

"out where?" I asked.

" To the mall of course " she said as a matter of fact. And my smile fell.

"Why??!"

"you need some underwear shopping to cheer you up. And some ice cream"

"I don't know…"

"oh I heard that Victoria secret got big sales "she said as if just won mountains of gold "we SOO got to go"

"uhhhh.."

"what do you say??"

"okay" I  mean this lady here is trying to make happy and she didn't even know that she just made my day WORSE. I think I just found a replacement of my dear mom.

Man,, I hate shopping

_End of chapter_ _five.._

**_Next Chapter,_**

_You wanna know what happens at the mall?_

_REVIEW_          


	6. A Loyal Friend of Boxers & Sport Bras

**Special thanks:~**

**Silent H ~  Kaede** and Mylana are NOT direct cousins. And Saoyran was engaged to Meilin even though they were cousins so it shouldn't be a problem  but thanks for reviewing anyway.

**Something About the Attitude**

**Chapter Six , **

**A Loyal friend of Boxers & sport Bras **

********************************************

"how about this one?" Kari asked holding up a Black bra and a thong .she looked around to make sure no is near to hear and came closer "it would look glorious on your body" she whispered.

"how would you know ?" I asked blushing slightly .

"ever heard of women's sense" she said as if it's the most obvious thing on the surface of earth.

" oh that??" I said "put that thing away " I said disgusted with the thong. And she turned to place it. And stopped.  

"Lana, What's your breast size ?" she asked all of a sudden.

"hell?" I asked shocked by the Question "what the hell do you want with my breast size?"

"JUST LOOK AT THAT STUNNING SELECTION" she yelled pointing at cherry colored wonder bra's with faint pink panties . both with stylish ribbons  "OH please, lets buy one each. Something to remind us of each other when you go back home" she whined giving me a puppy dog eyes.

"A wonder bra? And panties? to remind me of  you??" I asked and she nodded "No thanks but I can get along just fine with Boxers and sport bra's "

"oh come on "he eyes green eyes shined "pretty pweese"

"No"

"with cream and cherry's on top"

"No"

"for me"

"what part of NO don't you understand"

"come on whip cream " I glared at her and her lips begin to tremble. My eyes went wide. 

" please don't start" I begged .

"then you going to agree on buying it ?"she said after  quickly recovering from the crying mood. I sighed. I was about to agree but then …

"can I help the lovely ladies here?" a voice said from behind and we both spun around to come face to face with a hunky guy in his early twenties. Our jaw dropped to the ground. HARD.

"uh .. yes " Kari managed to say. But then she did something I really hated her for ."my friend here needs help finding her size " she said pushing me forward . needless to say . I was speechless .

"….."I stared at the guy . eyeing him from head to toe. Dark spiked hair ,tanned skin ,well built body and one fine ass.

"Miss??" I looked up to meet his smirking face. Was it obvious that I was checking him out?

"ya?"

"he asked about your size" Kari said with a nasty look on her face "but your were so busy to even notice" she added whispering.

"oh" I said blushing "34 C"I answered and he smiled 

"I'll be right back" he said walking off .

"funny, I was trying to get you to tell me that for the past 3 hours . while he just met and he already knows .he must be an expert at doing that" she said smiling slowly "and other things too"

"Kari" I warned." Don't go too far"

"yes ma'am " she laughed as the guy came back with same pair in his hands

"here you go Miss" the guy said handing it to me "the dressing room is that way if…"

"No need for dressing rooms" Kari interrupted snatching the bra from me and pressing it against my chest leaning backwards to take a look at it." it fits perfectly "she said and we both sweat drop. "we will take this along with a 36 B" she said.

"okay "he said walking away with a large sweat above his head and I sigh .

I saw the back door of the store. And glanced back at  Kari who was busy trying try on every piece of clothing that her hands could grasp. And Sakura who was placing a armful of night dresses on the cashier counter . I walked on my toes and when I was almost half way ….

"Mylana , what are you doing there ?" Kari asked. and I stopped spinning around . I glanced nervously around me and pulled the first thing in my reach.

" what do you think? Isn't it just breathtaking?" I asked with fake interest. I saw her eyebrow rose in questioning.

" I never new you had any interest in being a club stripper " she said 

"huh??" I glanced at what I was holding and threw it once I realized what it was .

"I'm going to see what do they have over there " she said pointing at the other side of the store. "wanna come?"

"No thanks"

"suit your self , but I'm going to buy you anything I'm going to buy for my self . so don't go complaining about it when we go home "

"okay"

once she was out of site I ran out the door just to bump into someone …both of us fell on the floor with a thud.

"hey watch where you are going" I yelled " or at least slow down " I winced rubbing my back . I mean what is it with me always falling down on my butt.

"sorry . but you were in a hurry too"

"I guess you are right "

I looked up to see a guy about my age. He was also rubbing his butt with a lot of shopping bags around him . I saw one of the bags that says ' Naomi '. i gave him a questioning look .."Naomi?" I asked . he followed me gaze and his face turned to a dark shade of red ..

"its my mother's "he explained. I stared at him for a sec then burst out laughing ..

"what ?" he asked 

" you run away from your mom "

"yeah .like almost every guy around here "he said as a matter of fact.

I stopped laughing  and took a look around me and he was right . the sight of mothers dragging their boys , mothers walking around with their sons trying to catch up and guys walking around with A LOT of shopping bags brought a new fit of laughers to me..

"its not funny " he said trying to act angry but he failed as he joined me. 

"yes it is" I said between laughers "and what is more funny is that I just did the same with my aunt but thankfully without any shopping bags"

we both started laughing again ..minutes later our laughers died down slowly. He got up and offered me his hand to help me up . I helped him with the shopping bags . when we finally finished with the mess around he looked up and smiled .

"wanna go and get something to eat with me "he asked and I smiled back .

"sure , why not "

"ok , lets go" he said "sense I'm going to sit with you for a while don't you think I should at least know your name "

" Mylana Hiragziawa"

"hmmmm that sounds familiar "

"what about you?" he turned to me and exchanged his hand and with a bright smile he said…

"I'm Ryan ,Li Ryan "

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??

NOT ANOTHER ONE 

I mean five is enough right ?

 **_Next chapter :_**

****

_Who is Ryan ??_  


	7. Mrs self worshiping

**Something About the attitude.**

**Chapter Seven,**

**Mrs. Self worshiping..**

*****************************

I stood there dumbfounded. Thinking about the possibility of what I could go through if he actually turned out to be related to Syaoran in any way. I tried to act normal when he gave me a weird look. I mean , I can't just go and be like ' hey , do u know the sorcerer called Syaoran.well , he is training me to be a sorceress too ' . it would be too stupid. 

"nice to meet you " I said taking his hand.

"like wise " he smiled . and walked to the food court. We order a couple of hotdogs and sodas. We sat at a table with his stuff and bags on one of the chairs nearby .we chatted about almost everything . Age, hobbies, fav.colors, fav.food and even got our noses in to each others personal life's. thank god that I don't have much in mine. Just a boy in 5th grade that used to sit with me at lunch time only so I would give him one of the chocolate bars my mom used to force me to take it and of course I was blinded by his prince charming act to see that chocolate is his only interest . But I wasn't stupid or air headed in fact I was too taking advantage of him to make him do my math & science homework and projects in exchange for a bar. You see now that I was nasty girl sense childhood.

but as for Ryan  love life he told me about this girl he always loved and always will. but he didn't say much about her . no descriptions of  her looks, no mentioning of her name, not at thing about her attitude. Simply nothing about her .

 so I dropped it . and it actually turned out to be that this Ryan dude is really nice more than expected .. this going out thing that Aunt Sakura planned turned out to be not boring as I thought it would be…

"oh really, what happened then ?"I asked taking a sip of my soda .

"well we thought about finish---" he stopped staring in horror behind me I rose my eyebrow in confusion and turned around to see a really mad women with eyes that was flaming red angrily. I gulped seeing that her intention was only to kill. She walked to Ryan and lifted him up from his chair by the collar .

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF TO?" she yelled and a I pushed my chair back .ready to slowly run for my life "I SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU"

"I just got lost and I couldn't fin—"

"SO YOU WENT ON FLIRTING WITH THE FIRST GIRL THAT CAME ACROSS YOU"

"we were no—"

"DON"T GIVE ME THAT SHIT "  
"mom, please cal---" what the f**k ? this is his mother.

"AND DON"T GIVE ME THE 'CALM DOWN' SPEECH EITHER" I winced at her real loud voice. but suddenly, she turned to me and walked toward me she placed her hands on her hips. And leaned until our noses touched. I laughed nervously while I sweated like the sun was right above my head .

"mom, I beg you don't hurt her " Ryan said .

"uh chill, I think your date here is pretty cute" she said smiling . we both sweat dropped at the sudden change. And Ryan gave me a week smile after he let go of the breath he was holding telling me that I was out of harm's way . Personally I didn't think that cuz I saw Sakura and an angry Kari coming our way.

"Don't start yelling" I said as they stopped near us "my ears can't handle more of this in one day" Kari sighed in disappointment.

"oh well… maybe some other time" she said

"Sakura, you know this girl?" the women asked . and Sakura smiled.

"of course, she is Tomoyo's daughter"

"THAT'S HER "she yelled and I winced again " no wonder I thought she was familiar . my , you have grown" she said pinching my cheeks pulling them and twisting them. And I was like ' what a nice lady you are but please keep your distant'.

"uhhhh… you know me or something ?"I asked rubbing my red cheek after she finally let go of it.

"why of course I do . I'm Meilin. Your fav. Auntie" she said "don't tell me you don't remember me?" she pouted.

"how can I forget you?" I said in obvious fake tone. But only Ryan was not buying it he mouthed ' good acting' and I smiled sweetly. "you know business is not a very bad idea for my future" Kari fell down on the floor I guess she imagined me in a business outfit. 

"clever, I knew you would see things my way " she said lifting her up. but then she came back to reality from her world of self worshiping "so how is your training doing?" she asked.

"fine "I grumbled.

"if you want me to teach you some blasting moves I'd be more than happy " she said winking " come on Sakura. I heard that P.S have big sales" and they walked away .

"if you want my advice on having my mom as a teacher I would tell you stay away from her as possible " Ryan said.

"and thank god I was not in Aunt Sakura's shoes right now" I said .

"oh come on guys they are not that bad " Kari said smiling " and Mylana be careful what you think off when you are around Ryan "

"huh??" 

"he is a psychic. He got the power of mind. He can read YOUR mind "Kari said while digging through her bags.

"tell me you didn't" I said to Ryan.

"well…."

"YOU DID"

"NO, actually when I was about to your thoughts of hatred and anger came rushing to my mind that I had to block you out"

" good, maybe I should always think about killing someone" I said thoughtfully.

"keep thinking of Kaede "Kari said still trying to find something in the bags.

"shut up. And what are you looking for ?"

"this" she said holding up the stripper's outfit "sense you liked this so much I wanted to buy it for you. But hay, mom better not know about this "

I felt every eye in the food court is turned to my direction.

'why is this happening to me?' I thought.

"maybe you are sinful of something "Ryan said

"YOU STAY OUT OF MY MIND" 

REVIEW……


	8. You,Me & the rollercoaster ride

**Something about the attitude**

**Chapter eight**

Weeks passed fast and school had started. Aunt Sakura had signed me in the same school as her kids. Ryan would pick us every morning since Kaede and Evan were not making any progress at saving their money to fix Kaede's car. Master Syaoran demanded that Ryan should be the driver because he was the oldest. I really didn't care who drove us to school until I had the experience of what it was like for Ryan to be behind the wheel. 

"SLOW DOWN" I yelled digging my nails deep in the leather of seat in front of me. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, RYAN. TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF THE GAS"

"This is just like a rollercoaster ride" Kari said as peaceful as she could as we flew through the street on our way to school. She was placing her hands on her lap and closing her eyes as if trying to push the reality we were living away "my life is guaranteed. I have my seatbelts on. So what could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything?" Evan suggested and she mumbled something under her breath like 'I need my mommy'

"Dude, why don't you let me drive today?" Kaede offered with a green face because he was the one in the front beside Ryan "you are clearly nervous and tensed about something"

 "Isn't he everyday?" I asked but was ignored

"We promise you that my father won't know about this" he glanced back at us "don't you guys?"

"We promise" we said in unison.

"SHUT UP" he yelled gripping the wheel tightly that I almost heard it crack. And we all fell quiet in fear of what might happen if he got distracted.

'OH MY GOD. I CAN FINALLY SEE THE SCHOOL' I thought hopefully. I was vowing to kiss Mr. Chan's (the history teacher) ugly face if I ever saw it again.

"Lana, please grace me with your silence" Ryan said as the car stopped inches away from the school's wall. 

"But I didn't say anything" I protested but then I remembered that he could read minds "oh..." I whispered as I took my back bag and stepped out of the unfortunate car. I laughed at Evan who got from the other side and immediately bent to kiss the ground. We heard the bell rang and the kids around walked inside staring strangely at us. Kari came out of the car and kicked him in ass.

"Out of my way, you idiot. I still need to go the girls room" she said and hurried to inside. Evan stood and brushed his clothes from the dirt. Smiling goofily at us and I smiled back him.

"Sorry, I really needed to do that" he said scratching the back of his head.

"I can't blame you" I said gripping his arm playfully and pulled him towards the gates "come on, we will be late for history"

"You two are an embarrassment to the human race" Kaede said following us along with Ryan.

"And you are not?" I said giving Evan a high five.

"Whatever, kids" he walked off. Ryan shot us an apologizing look and followed that scum bag.

"I swear he gets under my skin" glaring after him

"You'll get used to him"

"Like I wanna hang around him enough to get used to him"

"Come on, we don't want to be late. Mr. Chan is gonna be happy to take his revenge on us for that reason"

We _were _late.

And after school, we were to meet our fate at the hands of Mr. Chan.

We walked out of Mr. Chan office. And found Ryan, Kari and Kaede waiting for us to come out. I took back what I thought earlier. I'm NOT under any circumstances going to kiss the face of that asshole.

I rubbed my ears to stop the yelling voice of the mad teacher from hurting my eardrums any further.

"Man that's what I call a headache?" Evan said massaging his forehead.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"My god, what happened in there?" Kari asked.

"Are you kidding? Didn't you hear him yelling?" I said 

"We sure did" Kaede said "I never loved that guy until today"

"Who asked you?" I glared at him 

"I talk whenever I feel like talking, princess" he said walking off. And I followed him with the others. "And I feel like talking right now"

"Sure" Kari said and Ryan shocked his head in sympathy. 

"You better make your sentences simple as possible. I don't want to tire my Brain thinking about your obscure words" Evan said.

"Dork, you don't have a brain. And you don't think much" Kaede said

"Unlike you, you _never ever_ think" I said defensively. And we all burst out laughing except for Kaede of course who was looking rather careless.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I feel like talking. And I happened to have a little friendly chat with father this morning while you _kids _were still sleeping your asses off"

"You had a chat with dad?" Kari asked.

"A friendly chat?" Ryan asked speaking for the first time since we met after school.

"as a matter of fact, yes" Kaede said eyeing me strangely "he told me that he didn't want to go to the dinner the elders planned for Saturday night because my mom was visiting Japan for that weekend" he paused "he asked me to go with him but I told him that I had a date…"

"Again?" we asked 

"uh yeah" he said "but that's beside the point I told him that he should take you since you are new to this and you should meet other people with magic" he pointed at me

"You actually think I'm going to agree to this just because you said so?"

"Yes"

"Why is that, Mr. I'm so mature?"

"How would you like it when dad pays that history freak a visit to discuss your grades?"

I stood silence for a minute. I was trying to count the grounded days I would be living. 

I figured that I would be grounded for life.

_End of chapter eight_           


	9. Colorful

**Chapter nine:**

**Colorful**

My heart was beating fast and I could hardly breathe. I've been lured in a mad, horrific dimension that I've been in before. Hungry hunters were fighting over the poor prey with nails and claws. Everyone would offer the impossible to have what they wanted.

I was in the mall, again. 

I was fighting a dress... uh, I mean fitting a dress. 

Because I didn't have the 'fashion sense" as Kari called it, she     volunteered to help me pick out a dress for the ball which the elders of the Li clan was holding. But unfortunately, her mother insisted that she must go with her to Japan.

Guess who is taking me shopping.

Li Syaoran himself.

Not that he cared much about what I looked like in the party. I, for my part, think that he was worried about his image before his relatives and friends if I showed up with inappropriate outfit.

He was using nice words when he said that 'he didn't want me to feel out of place' when he really meant 'he didn't wanna hang out with a freak'.

"Hurry" I heard him say from outside the changing room...

"I would, if only this thing wasn't cutting of my air supply"

"Do you want help?" I pulled the door open.

"Want?" I said between gasps "you sure need a vocabulary practice" I turned around so he could loosen the straps on my back.

"Air is bliss, just how did I get in this thing?" I took a deep breath "so what do you think?"

"Red id not your color, maybe you should try another"

"Okay, that's it" I closed the door of the changing room and began to remove the dress" I'm really beginning to you're colorblind or something, did you see a doctor?"

"I'm perfectly fine" he said while I was getting in my jeans again "you seem to be the problem"

"Oh really, how is that?" I said opening the door again.

"No color seems to suite you. But I think there is still hope for white"

"Don't bother. You thought the same about the other 6 I tried" I said placing fists on my hips "pink is a little childish on me but you don't think that there is something wrong with it when aunt Sakura was wearing it"

"I told you, the problem is you not the dresses"

"You didn't want me to wear green "I went on ignoring him "just because you didn't want me to wear something similar. Man, you're worse then women when they compete with their appearances. No woman wants to look like the other"

"Men also compete in their appearances. That's why I didn't want to wear green; you do act a little boyish sometimes"

"I'm just copying you, master" I said smirking wickedly "my master is acting boyish so I'm following his steps" next thing I knew was that he was having a really good grip on my ear. "Hey, hey, easy on the ear. I still need that"

"Then maybe you should watch what are you saying" he said but he pinched my ear harder.

"Ok, ok. Let go, I promise I'm not going to say any other bad word to you anymore"

His fingers never relaxed. "I gave you my word" still, nothing happened.

"Alright already, I swear, on my honor"

 My ear hurts badly. 

"Uhhhh  ...on my father's honor?"

I felt his hand pull away. "Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable on that chair over there while I do my business"

"I don't get ordered around, brat" he said. He stood there motionless with his arms fooled again. I got the massage and turned my heels and walked. I started looking for the perfect dress. Hoping against facts that I'll find it quick.

"Watcha doing her?" I cursed under my breath as I heard the voice from behind. I turned around to face him with a fake smile. "Kaede, what a _pleasant_ surprise."

"Yeah, sure, whatever now answers my question"

"As if my torment isn't clear enough" I mumbled only enough for me to hear. "The same thing as you, I'm shopping for a dress" I said more loudly this time. 

"Very funny" he said standing in a very familiar fashion and unconsciously I gazed at where Saoyran was sitting." I'm only here because Suska wanted to go shopping. You want some?" he said offering his soda. "You look a little flushed"  

"Suska?" I asked taking the taking the can in my hands.

"My girlfriend"

"Oh, so this Suska is your breeding partner that you are dating as an excuse from all this formal get-together parties" I laughed in mockery. "Nice name by the way. Where is she? Your dad and I would so love to meet her"

"You mean he is here?" he said with horror.

"Oh yes, he is just over there"

"Excuse me I got to go" 

"He already knows you are here. So act normal you dumb ass. And go get your breeding partner"

"I'm going to say this only once, Myl. She is_ not_ my breeding partner"

"Just do me a favor and try to act a bit smart. And go get her"

"Why is she so important to you?"

"She is not."

"Then why are you helping?"

"Because if your dad knew that you are dating this  ...this... what was her name again?"

"Ski…"he answered

"Wasn't Suska or something?" I said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah you are right"

"Anyway, if you dad knew that this Suska thing is fake then he'll take you with him and you'll have nothing to keep you from telling him about that unmerciful Mr. Chan"

"You think that I can't tell him about now?" he said with a smirk.

"If you want to tell him, that's fine." I said smirking back "you'll be sparing me the time and energy I'm spending on a dress I won't be needing"

"What do you mean?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"It means that you'll just have to find someone else to accompany your dad to his gatherings"

"So I guess we are even now. I keep your secret and you keep mine"

"Fair enough"

"Did you try this one?" he asked pulling out a dress "peach, mature and soft. I think he'll like it"

"Then I suggest you start wearing peach more often if it's really going to make mature"

"I'm trying to help" he said with a glare. And I laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" I said taking the dress" thanks anyways".

"No problem" he said looking at a girl who was waving at him. Probably his breeding partner.  "I really have to go. I'll trust you to cover up for me when he asks about me"

"You got it, buddy" I said "my life depends on it"

"Alright, see ya"

"Bye" I said.

I thought my life there in china is starting to get a little colorful than the old black and white. A nice aunt, two cheerful cousins, and a partner in crime. There is only Li Saoyran to screw up things. But it won't be long till I have him under my spell.

"What was he doing here?" Saoyran asked approaching me just after Kaede left.

"He was here with his girlfriend. He was helping her to find her a nice dress" I answered. Holding the dress up "so, what do you think about this one?"

"It's alright, I think" he answered "go try it on, so we can go home and have dinner"

It won't be long now.

**End of chapter nine.   **

**Dear readers:**

I would like to thank all those who reviewed and will be reviewing. I would like to thank  **(shino_chan.)& (a pissed of friend) **even though friend here doesn't deserve it.

As you see it has been long sense I last updated. I'm sorry but I just kept on forgetting because I was really busy those past months. And I was finally able to do it with a little push from someone. So that was chp.9. I really hope you enjoy it.

****

******Peace. Out. **


End file.
